Whispering A Prayer
by BobV
Summary: "A doctor sitting next to me. She asked me how I feel. Not sure I understand her questioning. She says I've been away a while."
1. Awakening

A man woke up slowly and immediately knew something was unusual. His body felt as light as plume. The man looked around, searching for a reference point that could tell him where he was. He saw nothing but complete whiteness and the only thing distinctive in his limited field of vision was himself. In fact, he had the impression that his body was glowing from a strange light that was enveloping him.

Surprised, he noted that he couldn't move any part of his body except his head. He looked around carefully and for the first time he saw that there was nothing behind him. He was floating on air.

"Humans shouldn't float right?", he thought curiously, "unless submerged in water or in the absence of gravity. Judging by the appearance I'm not underwater. Does this mean I'm in outer space and if so, shouldn't I be wearing one of those strange costumes they show on TV? Of course!", he concluded. Curiously, just when he thought about clothes he noticed he didn't have anything covering his body. The man laughed though he couldn't explain why. He just felt it was fitting in the strange situation.

"Is anyone here?", he asked and noted that he couldn't hear the sound reach his ears. "Hey!", he said again, "Can anyone hear me?!" The man paused for a few seconds and shouted again, "HEY!"

He screamed until his lungs emptied and then said, "Oh, now I understand. The voice is probably in my head. I can't feel any air passing through my mouth."

The man closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on trying to find a presence nearby. He knew how to detect living presences such as wild animals and people in his surroundings. Through the years of training he had sharpened his senses in a way that would seem impossible for a human. Time passed by and he sensed nothing. He concentrated even more and used everything he had trying to find anything, anything at all. There was nothing though, not even the sound of a water flow, the blow of the wind or the leaves swaying.

He opened his eyes suddenly and felt a sharp pain in the big toe of his foot. Looking down he spotted a black stain that started to grow and took over the entire foot. The blackness spread and slowly climbed up his leg. When it reached his waist it spread down his other leg, leaving everything it covered completely black. Wherever it touched immediately became black. Accompanying the blackness was an almost unbearable pain and he felt like he was being burned, cut and smashed all at the same time. The black stain reached his midsection and chest. He felt like a million needles were piercing his body and making holes in his skin.

He screamed internally and desperately tried to move his body. When the stain touched his neck it was like his neck was being torn away from the rest of his body. His mouth and eyes were on fire. It was a matter of seconds before his body was completely covered in black. The pain was so intense that for the first time in his life he wished for death. The tears that should have fallen from his orbs felt like magma.

"STOP! HELP!", the man screamed in his mind. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY!", he cried.

Everything stopped and the black stain retreated. The pain subsided and in a few seconds his body was filled with a pleasant feeling of relief.

"What was that?", the man questioned as he moved his head from side to side, "Where did it go?"

He couldn't tell how much time had passed by. The black stain reappeared with an intense darkness he could swear would suck out the light and the pain increased.

"NOT AGAIN. PLEASE!" Once again he tried to move and once again his body refused to obey his commands. In no time his body was covered in black and just like the first time, it stopped when it reached his head before retreating.

The man couldn't answer exactly, but the cycle repeated so many times that instead of wishing for it to go away, he just wanted the black stain to consume his body and end his suffering once and for all. Finally it happened and the darkness covered his entire body and extinguished the light completely.

It wasn't over yet.

He felt like his body was being pulled as if he was being carried and the pain suddenly disappeared. The good sensation of feeling light as a feather returned. Something hit him in the face and a heat wave cupped his body. His lungs were filled with air and his throat felt dry like sands of a desert. The man's heart beat intensely as though it would explode while his head throbbed like never before.

The man opened his eyes slowly fearing what he would find. In doing so he saw whiteness but it wasn't like before. There were tiny lines and spots but he couldn't tell what the colors were. He blinked slowly but his eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. It took an enormous effort in order to tilt his head to the side. He noticed an opened window and felt a gentle breeze blowing through it. The sun's warm and yellow rays washed over his body and gave him a strange sensation of fulfillness. The man heard a soft chirp that had apparently come from outside. He felt his lips moving in what appeared to be a smile.

It was strange, these were common things. He couldn't help but think that they were the most incredible things in the world and just being there under the light seemed perfect.

The perfection of the moment disappeared when something made of iron hit the floor and caused a loud bang. He closed his eyes tightly and felt the insides of his ears throbbing violently. A few moments later after silence had returned, he opened his eyes and turned towards the direction he thought the sound had come from.

"Oh my God!"

The man noticed a middle aged woman, dressed all in white, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked back at him with wide eyes. A tray that appeared empty lay at her feet and before anything else could be said she stormed out of the room.

The man was left there with his mouth half open not understanding what was going on. He lay there stunned and almost didn't notice that something was attached to his arm and injecting some sort of liquid.

"What is this? Where am I? It seems like I'm in a hospital", he thought confused.

In little more than a minute the door opened and two people entered the room. He recognized the one woman from before but not the second. The other woman was wearing a doctor's coat and a white shirt underneath along with a business skirt. She walked towards him with a confidence he had never seen in a woman before. Her short blue-black hair swayed with every step while her shining brown eyes watched him with sweetness as though he was some sort of divine creature. Her small lips were coated with a discrete and light lipstick. The delicate lines of her face started to move.

"So", the doctor said gently, "you finally decided to wake up sleepyhead." Her voice was like a beautiful symphony composed by the greatest names of classical music. The man felt strangely satisfied as her voice penetrated his ears and pierced his brain. The woman looked down at the man with a smile on her face as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

The only thing more wonderful than her musical voice was the warm and sunny smile that was spreading across her face. The man was speechless as he stared at her enraptured by the hypnotic smile that he was certain he would never tire of seeing.

There was something about the woman in front of him that short circuited his brain and accelerated his heart beat so fast he felt like his chest would explode. The man didn't know why he was feeling this way and his eyes refused to blink.

"Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners? I'm sorry Mr. Ranma Saotome, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm your doctor, Akane Tendo." She smiled again and the man's eyes bulged out when he heard the name in total disbelief.

—

A pause in all the drama of Forgiveness to write something more light :D

This is not an AU or AR. This is a post manga fic.

(A/N) Immense thanks to **Rankofan** who did a awesome job editing this chapter.

The title of this fic came from the song composed by **Steve Vai** called **Whispering A Prayer**. The summary and the title of the chapter came from second part of a song composed by the band **Dream Theater** called** Octavarium**


	2. Glasgow Kiss

A blue haired woman was sitting alone in the cafeteria of a hospital, sipping a cup of green tea while she flipped through a photograph book sent by her sister. The book contained a vast variety of photos of a submerged temple in China.

Nabiki Tendo was one of Akane's older sisters and photography was her first profession. She traveled around the world and captured various landscapes, monuments and the land's people. The last, naturally, was her favorite category. Nabiki used to say that out of everything, the different activities and the various expressions in reaction to the same events made it all worthwhile. This would tie in with her second profession.

The middle Tendo sister always was a sneaky person that intruded in the lives of others and was also searching for a new way to make profit. Put it all together and you have a particularly competent detective that specialized in matrimonial cases. According to her that was one of the funniest things to do. Secretly, Nabiki even took photos of the couple when the revelation of cheating was brought to light. Of course this earned her a lot of enemies. There were furious women and men wanting her head although none of them were able to do anything serious against Nabiki. Just as she made enemies she also made some friends that helped her in any way they were able to.

The last five shots were totally different from the rest of the album. Instead of the majestic Chinese architecture, Akane found pictures of charts showing different shiatsu points as well chi paths through the human body. If the photographs were any indication, it seemed as though the scrolls were very old and the handwriting looked like some kind of Chinese dialect that Akane didn't know to read. There was a single note stapled along with the pictures that said:

"Maybe these will be useful. I found these in the house of a friend who is an antique collector.

With love, Nabiki.

PS, I will not charge you for the photos."

The Tendo woman smiled seeing the note from her sister. Over the years Nabiki had traveled practically throughout the whole of Asia working. Whenever she found something related to these two themes, shiatsu and chi, Nabiki had arranged a way to send the items to her little sister. With the help of the middle Tendo, Akane acquired a good collection of scrolls and books written in different languages.

Analyzing with a critical eye for a few seconds, the doctor recognized everything that was in the drawing of the human body, even though she didn't understand much Chinese. Despite being written in a different idiom, in a different way, the majority of the material sent by Nabiki were repeated cards. Just a few of them had some information she didn't already know. Still, Akane admired her sister's concern and the effort she put in to help.

Checking her watch to confirm the hour, the woman realized her short break was at an end. She took one last sip of her tea, picked up album, and went back to resume her work. In the hallway curve, Akane almost bumped into a person that was coming from the opposite direction. A simple side step prevented the collision. Even without training at the same level of intensity as before she was keen to stay in shape.

"Mrs. Kokoro, why are you running? Has something happened?"

"YES!", she answered panting, "He... He..." The nurse paused to catch her breath and fill her lungs with air. The woman dressed in white said finally, "He woke up."

The Tendo doctor felt a strong chill running through her body. Everything surrounding her turned black, white and soundless, like in old movies. For a few seconds she refused to believe that the "he" the nurse was referring was HE. There were others patients in a similar condition.

Of all four patients that the treatment was tested, only one of them had had results that were one hundred percent satisfactory. One woke up with partial memory loss and the other had to relearn everything all over again from the beginning like he was a new born child. But "He" was the only one that did not respond in any way to the treatment.

"Doctor Tendo?" Akane came to her senses when she heard her name. "Will you not...?"

Based on the look on the nurse's face, the blue haired woman knew who she was talking about. In less time than she could imagine, Akane found herself in front of room 911. Her hands stopped a few centimeters short of the door's handle and felt a strange tingling sensation in her palms. Her legs started to tremble and for the first time in years she felt hesitation to enter the room. What if he had forgotten everything?

In a flash of light Akane saw how this story started.

_"You will only pass through this door over my dead body!", a short blue haired girl screamed fiercely to the group of people in front of her. Everyone with the exception of one stepped back from the force of the girl's words. The person, a woman apparently in her late thirties and dressed in a silk kimono, had an expression of calm and serenity that contrasted with her red and swollen eyes._

_"Akane, please undest...", Nodoka tried to argue but was cut off in the middle of her sentence._

_"NO!", Akane shouted loudly, "You're the one who doesn't understand. You are going to let him kill your son." She pointed in the direction of the doctor in front of her, a man who looked old enough to be her father and screamed, "Your only son!"_

_"Miss, don't scream. There are other patients here who would not like to be disturbed", the man warned. "The only things keeping the patient alive are the machines connected to his body. His heart is still beating but he can't breath without the help of the respirator and the last exams confirmed brain death. I'm sorry, but the decision to turn off the machines was made by the family", the doctor explained calmly and understanding perfectly the girl's feelings. As a experienced medical doctor, this was not the first time he was in situation like this. The decision to turn off the machines was always a hard one even if brain death wasn't confirmed. A lot of people refused to accept that, especially couples._

_"Murderess!", the Tendo heir growled, "How do you have the courage to do this to your son?"_

_"Akane, do you really think this is easy for me? Seeing my son laying in bed and not breathing on his own. More than anyone I wanted to see my son become a man, have his own family, teach his art...", Nodoka said as she felt her eyes watering, "I can't stand to see him like this. It's too painful. A mother shouldn't see her child dying."_

_"So you're simply going to give up on him?" Akane felt her temper rising and said, "Even though you're his mother, you don't know him like I do. In all these years I have never seen Ranma give up anything! If the situation were reversed, he would NEVER allow something like you're trying to do. I know him better than anyone here. He is too stubborn to give up and he would never abandon any of you."_

_Akane pointed towards Nodoka and her two sisters who had been silent throughout the discussion. "Please", her voice weak and low, almost a whisper. "Don't do this", the Tendo girl begged with tears in her eyes._

_When no one said anything, the doctor spoke up and said, "Mrs Saotome..." He looked at the woman clearly seeing her hesitation and continued, "We need to..."_

_"Well, Well...", a voice interrupted him and said, "It seems we are at an impasse here." A man appeared behind the doctor and the women._

_"Doctor Tofu", the old man recognized and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I am here to help you", Tofu said as he walked foward in his direction and avoided making visual contact with Kasumi._

_"You know very well what should be done."_

_"Yes, I know. Let me talk to Akane please." The chiropractor approached and whispered into his ear, "At least let the girl say goodbye to her fiancé."_

_The doctor sighed. He and Tofu had studied together in the college and although they followed different paths, they had respect for one another. "Go. Do what should be done."_

_Tofu thanked the doctor, turned towards the youngest Tendo and said, "Akane, come with me."_

_Before she could say anything, the doctor gently took her hand and lead them inside the room. As soon they entered the room, the expression on Doctor Tofu's face changed completely as he said seriously, "We need to hurry."_

_The blue haired girl stared blankly as if though he were speaking Greek._

_"We need to help Ranma.", Tofu said. This confused the Tendo girl even more for she heard what the doctor had said. She just couldn't accept._

_"But, but...", she stammered._

_"These modern doctors don't know anything about life. All they know is how to interpret signs from monitors provided by imperfect machines", the man with brown hair explained while taking a scroll out from inside his clothes. "Ranma is still here, however, I can't help him alone."_

"Doctor Akane." For the second time in a row, the young doctor was brought back to earth thanks to the nurse.

"Will you not go in?", Kokoro asked with a hint of concern. She was one of the few people that knew the true story of Akane and the man. She thought Akane would be happy when this day came but she was different instead. Her usual calm was replaced with nervousness.

For a few moments, Akane was afraid of the possibilities. In a case like this there was always the possibility of a change in personality among other things.

"What am I going to do if he is not the same anymore?" Akane thought she was prepared for this event, that someday he'd wake up with no memory of anyone but it was completely different.

"Well, it's time to find out the truth", she whispered. Taking a deep breath, the young doctor turned the knob and entered the room where she found him.

His eyelids were going up and down and his beautiful blue eyes were looking in her direction. She felt her heartbeat increase in speed considerably. The blood that flowed in her veins seemed to be on fire warming her whole body. She struggled to keep her breath in check and to not run and hug and kiss him like they had the first and only time. The deep blue eyes followed her with admiration until she reached the bedside.

"So, you finally decided to wake up sleepyhead", the blue haired woman said in the sweetest and softest way that she could. Akane asked, "How are you feeling?"

The man didn't reply as he was still admiring the beautiful doctor in front of him. The young doctor observed the effect her voice had on the black haired man and noticed it was making him relaxed and left him in state of trance. Akane didn't know how to explain but felt happy in seeing him like this.

"Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners? I'm sorry Mr. Ranma Saotome, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm your doctor, Akane Tendo."  
>When his eyes bulged Akane's face split into a wide smile, the same one she knew he would do anything to see.<p>

"Do you remember me?" Ranma moved his maxillary but no sound came forth. "The uncute tomboy remenber?", the young doctor repeated affectionately the name that the Saotome man had called her so many times.

Ranma nodded lamely with his mouth still open. The Akane he knew was much different. She was just an adolescent entering adulthood. What was in front of him now was a fully grown gorgeous woman and on top of that she was a doctor!

'What is going on here?', he thought in total confusion.

The young doctor noticed that Ranma looked shocked and continued, "I know that you're feeling confused and..."

A beeping sound interrupted Akane. She took a quick peek at her pager and saw that it was a emergency call.

"DAMN!", she cursed, "WHY NOW?!"

As much as she wanted to stay besides the man, there was a life in risk depending on her now and she could never ignore something like that. The young doctor quickly passed instructions to the nurse before turning back to Ranma.

"And you, don't even think about going back to sleep", Akane said as she pointed with her finger and continued, "If you do, I'll be forced to beat the crap out of you." Before leaving, the blue haired woman leaned over and placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips on his forehead and said, "Welcome back, baka."

Ranma felt an electrical current followed by a heat wave wash through his body. The feelings started where he was kissed and made every hair on his body stand up as they spread until they reached the toes of his feet. He closed his eyes and tried to make the feelings last forever. The Saotome man couldn't remember the last time he felt something so good.

When the doctor exited the room, the nurse started giggling and said, "Since I met doctor Akane, I have never seen her smiling this way before. I think I understand and everything was true. Although I know the story it is hard to believe."

The nurse looked at the man and bowed as she said, "I'm happy you're back." She walked forward and continued, "I know you must have a million questions to ask. I think I can answer the majority of them but I don't think I should. Doctor Akane will probably want to answer everything personally. The only thing I can tell you now is how long you spent 'sleeping'. You were in coma for eight years."

* * *

><p>(AN) Big thanks to **Rankofan** who did a awesome, magnificent job editing this chapter.

The title of the chapter came from both the GCS(Glasgow Coma Scale) and GOS (Glasgow Outcome Scale). And the little kiss in the chapter.

So if put them together we will have the Glasgow Kiss, A song composed by the guitarrist John Petrucci :D

And if are wondering about Forgiveness, the next chapter is already finished. More or less. Richard sent to me the proofreading version yesterday but I decided to change a scene before posting it ;)

Se você quiser postar comentários em espanhol também, sinta-se livre :D


	3. Starry Night

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Ranma 1/2.

Hello everyone. I have been very busy lately. Because of this I'm not having time to update my stories.

The chapter 3 and 4 of the story were already complete, so I decide to post them. I think I'll be able to post chapter 4 until sunday since it just need a proofreading. After that, I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Sorry guys :(

A fair warning: If you find any error... Well, ignore it and keeping reading XD

* * *

><p>Ranma entered in the examination room of the clinic, sat on the examination table and waited patiently for the doctor. His feet sway forward and backward in a clear signal of anxiety. He knew there wasn't anything wrong with him besides the normal. There was a pain here and there but nothing new considering his activity level as a martial artist.<p>

Although everything appear to be alright in its own way, there was something bothering him for the last three days. And there wasn't anyone right now that could help him besides the doctor Tofu.

The chiropractor showed up the room a few minutes later looking at the young martial artist with curiosity. Normally he would show up with at least three or four injuries.

"So Ranma, what is wrong with you?"

"Wrong isn't the correct word. I don't know how to explain to tell you the truth. Maybe I'm getting paranoid or imagining things. I think I shouldn't be here wasting your time, doc."

"Well, if this help you I deal with people that say things like this all the time", The doctor said in playful tone, "Can you tell me what is going on? You seem a little anxious." Tofu commented looking at boy's foot.

"Did you heard about my last fight, right?"

"The one you and Akane fought together?" Ranma nodded, "Yeah, I heard about this fight. In fact, I think the whole district of Nerima heard. Is Akane okay?"

"Yes, the tomboy is tough," Ranma answered with laugh. It was stil hard to believe he and Akane fought side by side. She was not skillful as he was but she proved to be an incredible fighter.

"So what brought you here?"

"I'm not sure but I think he did something with me during the fight. And before disappeared, he said I'd regret for the rest of my life for fight against him."

"Wasn't he bluffing?"

"I thought so but," Ranma unbuttoned his chinese shirt, "A few days after the fight, this appear on my chest," He pointed to tiny black spot on his left side, slightly above his heart, "Like I said, I may be imagining things but I got the impression it was smaller yesterday. And also in the day before."

Tofu adjusted his glasses, reached out with his hand to touch the mark for a few seconds and frowned, "Hum..." He retreated slowly and said, "Can you come back here after school? I do need to do some research."

* * *

><p>Akane came back to the room where Ranma was, feeling extremely exhausted. The emergency calls kept her busy for some hours. The nurses were having problems with a man that was refusing to take his medicines and was being aggressive. Akane was called because everyone knew she was more capable than anyone to deal with situations like this, although it wasn't her job to do this. The blue haired girl was also called to attend a child after that. She was not a pediatrician but she knew how to deal with children pretty well. First, she associated her skill with children for living along with Ranma and his childish behavior for a long time. Later, Akane had to admit she was also responsible in a certain way. After all she was also childish as he was in the past.<p>

When she entered in the room, the doctor saw Kokoro gently holding Ranma's shoulders to try to keep him on the bed.

"Mr. Saotome please," The nurse asked.

The black haired man tried to get up but was prevented by the middle aged woman.

"You're not going to keep me here!" His voice came slowly and husky but clearly enough to be understandable.

"What is going on here?" Akane inquired walking on the direction of the bed.

"We've already done some of the basic procedures and we also took some samples for exams. A physiotherapist is on the way. The only problem is that the Mr. Saotome is, let's say, a bit impatient.

The young doctor sighed knowing what the nurse was saying. Wake up on a hospital bed and find someone you know totally different , must be very confusing. And to not to tell you yourself is also different.

"Let me handle this. I want to be alone with him for a few minutes, please?"

When the nurse exited the room, Akane took a seat beside the bed.

"So Ranma, what's your problem?" The man stayed in silence, "Let me guess, you're thinking this is all a dream, right?"

"Yeah. More or less."

"Why?"

"Look at me," He stretched his arms and did a gesture as if he was cleaning his body with the back of his hands, " I'm looking like Gosonkugi's brother."

In fact he was different. Eight years without any activity made his muscle mass decrease. The arms didn't seem to be strong as they were before, his broad chest now looked smaller. His face that always carried an expression of confidence, now seemed tired.

The blue haired woman scanned the Saotome from head to toe and said in a playful tone, "You look normal to me."

"Seriously," Ranma rolled his eyes, "And what about you? You can't be Akane Tendo. Not the one I know. She was..."

"Clumsy, strong like a gorilla, etc, etc, etc."

"Yeah. You resemble her but you are a doctor. I would never imagine Akane as a doctor."

"Can you tell me what are our similarities?"

"Well, you both are...", Ranma stopped, not sure if he should tell what he was thinking.

"We both are...?" Akane asked with amused curiosity.

"You two are beautiful.", He blushed and turned his face to the other side.

A large smile appeared on the doctor's face. Even after so much time he still thought she was beautiful. It was strange he was praising her without knowing she was his old Akane.

"So you don't believe I'm Akane Tendo?" Ranma nodded with his head, "Well, in this case I think I'll have no other choice but to tell you the truth. I didn't want to do that to not shock you. But you're right, I'm not Akane Tendo."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"My name real name is Akane Hibiki."

Ranma turned his face immediately. First with a shocked expression, that in just a few seconds transformed in fury that overflowed through his eyes.

"Hi-bi-ki..." The name came out slowly and with evident distaste, "That backstabber! I stay out for a few years and he decided to take MY fianceé from me? As soon as I get out here, I'll have a serious talk with him."

"Incredible!" The young doctor exclaimed amused, "You refused to believe I was a Tendo but believed I was a Hibiki?"

Ranma huffed and averted his gaze from her, feeling ashamed of what he just said. It was hard to believe that the woman in front of him was his Akane. However when she said she was a Hibiki, he felt a burning sensation in his gut ready to explode. The name sounded so wrong, Akane Saotome or Tendo was much better. In seconds his mind started to work and he thought in various and sadistic ways to kill the little pig. All those thoughts evaporated when he heard a laugh, that despite being a little different, he knew very well.

"What are you laughing at?" He inquired indignantly. Akane didn't answer and continued laughing for his total frustration, "Whatever. Can you help me to get up? I'm tired to stay lying down here."

"I don't think this is a intelligent idea," She replied.

"I've never been known to be an intelligent person."

Still smiling Akane helped him to get out of the bed. Even with the work of the physiotherapists to not let his muscles atrophy, walk again after so much time was not easy. His legs were stiff, his steps were short and the knees barely bent.

Akane gave support by holding his hands in front of her, trying to make him feel secure and confident. At one point seeing that his balance was not good Akane had an idea. She went to his back and put her hands on his waistline.

Even if it was over the clothes, the man felt the light touch of her small hands burning in his skin. his legs trembled and he felt a little weak. More than he already was. If it wasn't for Akane holding him, he would have fallen for sure.

"First you have to learn how to walk. After that you can try to run, little grasshopper." Her sweet voice, sent a chill that ran down his spine, making his whole body tremble.

"You!" The Saotome heir turned around looking back. For a single instant, he saw his fiancée.

* * *

><p>"Slowly, slowly. One step at a time. It doesn't need to be a large step."<p>

On the top of the fence beside the canal, a certain pigtailed boy instructed a short haired girl how to fence walk.

Akane walked in short steps with Ranma on her tail. His two hands were a few centimeters of her waist ready for any eventuality.

"If we stay at this pace, we will be late for school." Akane scowled.

"Don't worry. Stay focused on the training. First you have to learn how to walk. When you're ready to fall flat on your face, you can run, little grasshopper."

Rolling her eyes and ignoring his advice, Akane tried a large step. As clumsy as she still was the blue haired girl lost her balance, falling forward. Tentatively trying to regain her balance, the Tendo heiress threw her body behind and collided with something solid. Before to acknowledge what was happening, a pair of strong arms circled her body like an impenetrable shield, pressing her firmly yet gently against something that felt like a wall. It was like she was in the most safe place on the world.

An intense heat wave started to take control of her body and her face became red as tomato when she saw the situation she was in.

With bulging eyes and heart at fast pace, Ranma saw his fiancée's feet slip. Faster than anyone could imagine he enveloped her in his arms to prevent the fall. The Saotome heir breathed relieved and consequently, inhaled the sweet perfume of Akane's hair. The smell entered on his nostrils, filled his lungs and made his heart accelerate like never before. Looking down, he saw that her head was slightly tilted to the side exposing her neck. The pigtailed boy felt a urge to bring his lips down to taste her creamy skin and delight himself with each explored part.

The school bell suddenly rang taking him away from those improper thoughts that made him blush furiously.

The two teenagers took a step away from each other, climbed down the fence and head off to the school. Both of them avoid each other gaze and never again they talk about what happened.

* * *

><p>Akane helped Ranma to sit down on the bed while he remembered some distant time of his life. He looked to the doctor, still surprised with all the situation.<p>

"It, it, it's really you, Akane?" Slowly he reached out to touch her face with his fingertips.

The blue haired doctor cupped his hands on hers and let his palm rest on her face as she closed her eyes. The touch yet weak, was strong enough to provoke an intense sensation of heat, satisfaction and comfort.

"What happened to you, Akane? What happened to me? Did I really stayed in coma for eight years?" Ranma bombed Akane with questions.

Still with his hands on her face Akane opened her eyes, "What is the last thing you remember?"

The doctor felt disappointed when Ranma recoiled his hands. She longed for this for so much time, to be able feel his touch again. Long were nights she dreamed with this.

Ranma closed his eyes and started to think as millions of images came to his mind, different moments, some of them happy, some of them sad. However there was a particular image that he couldn't tell when happened. It was all fragmented but seemed special since he and Akane were dressed elegantly. Sort of.

"I don't know for sure. There is a scene where you and I are dressed with nice clothes. We are walking on the park. Well, at least I'm since you are on my back."

A different smile appeared on Akane's lips. Ranma couldn't tell if it was a happy or a sad smile.

"This happened on our first date."

"Da-date?" Ranma was surprised at first, but after thinking a little more he remembered some of it.

"Yes, a date. It was a few days after we graduated."

* * *

><p>"Really Akane? What got into you to run in high heels?" Ranma complained while piggybacking his fiancee through the park of Nerima. They were heading home after a pleasant dinner on their real first date.<p>

"And who had this stupid idea?" Akane replied.

Everything was fine for the couple until the exited the restaurant and encountered the crazy kendoist and a gang with at least ten men. Apparently they were under Kuno's order and their goal was to take Ranma Saotome down. Even after so much time Tatewaki still refused to believe that Akane Tendo and his pigtailed goddess didn't love him. And it was all Saotome's 's fault.

Nor Ranma nor Akane were in the mood for a fight, so the pigtailed boy suggested they should run. The only problem was that Akane, by Nodoka's and Kasumi's insistence, was wearing high heels. They said something like men loves women in high heels.

On the run Ranma tried to take her on his arms in bridal style. Of course she refused and decided to run by her own, fact she regretted later. A foot putted in the wrong place and Akane felt a searing pain in her ankle. Ranma was fast to not let her fall and also took the opportunity to carry Akane almost the way he suggested before. After that it was easy to outwit their pursuers. A foot putted in the wrong place and she felt a pain in her ankle. Ranma was fast to not let her fall. After that it was easy to outwit their pursuers.

"Only an idiot like you would try something stupid like this."

"Put me down, Ranma. I think my ankle is alright now." She asked gently and Ranma obeyed after a moment of hesitation. It's was an interesting sensation to have the soft parts of Akane's body pressed on his back.

The girl did a quick test and seeing her ankle was ok, narrowed her eyes and started to throw a sequence of punch on Ranma's direction.

"Who are you calling stupid, jerk?!"

It had been a few months since Ranma had started to train Akane. She was improving but wasn't good enough to face her fiance. In fact who was?

In determined moment Akane lifted her leg more than she should while performing a high kick.

Ranma was caught by surprise as he saw what he shouldn't. When Akane lifted her leg, the contents underneath her beautiful blue dress were revealed.

Following the pleasant view came sharp pain from the side of his head, and the world started to spin around him.

The short haired girl saw that she had exaggerated a little and ran to her fiancé's side who was lying on the ground unmoving.

"Dummy! Why didn't you dodged?" She inquired indignantly.

* * *

><p>"I still don't know how I managed to hit you Ranma. While I was apologizing I remembered you saying 'blue'. What was that?"<p>

"Forget it Akane. Please."

* * *

><p>Akane took her still groggy fiance to a nearby bench, "I'm sorry, Ranma. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard," The blue haired girl apologized and searched for injuries on his head.<p>

"Man," Ranma shook his head, "That was an one hell of kick. If you keep improving like that, my life will be in a serious danger when we got married."

As soon the words left his mouth, two pair of surprised eyes found each other. For more than a minute nothing was done or said, until they averted their gazes with a blush on their faces.

Since the failed wedding, they kind of made an unspoken agreement to not talk about wedding or relationship. Even the date was not really a date. At least that was what they were telling to themselves. It was just two close friends celebrating their graduation.

However not everything was roses during this time. The easy part was to hold the pressures of the patriarchs who wanted them married as soon as possible. The hardest part was to deal with all the suitors.

In a desperate attempt to win Ranma's heart, Kodachi prepared a malefic trap for the pigtailed boy. She managed to use the paralyzing powder on Ranma leaving him completely at her mercy. The crazy gymnast was ready to consume their relationship when Akane appeared. It was a huge shock to see they both naked in his bedroom at night. The outcome was that Kodachi didn't see what hit her and no one heard more about her after that. For Ranma, after receiving the cold shoulder treatment for two months, he was able to prove his innocence with the unexpected help of Kasumi.

Some time later, Shampoo decided to visit the Tendo compound to see her airen. The Chinese girl ended up arguing with the youngest Tendo sister because of the her bad habit of using walls instead doors.

Mousse was another person desperate for affection. More like Shampoo's affection. In the boldest movement since he came to Japan he tried to steal a kiss from the love of his life. However he missed the target because of his poor eyesight and accidentally (and passionately) kissed Akane on the lips. This was the biggest mistake of his life.

Of course Ranma saw the whole scene. Mousse was hospitalized a little after and spent three months in a hospital bed without being able to move a single finger. Ranma blamed Akane and stopped to speak with her for two months, until she managed, with the help of Nodoka, convince him it was a accident.

They had another adventures together and also a lot of arguing. In the most recent event, they fought side by side for the first time. Of course this only helped them to get close to each other.

The only thing Akane thought odd, was that Ranma almost didn't speak about the fight. It was like he was always purposely changing the subject whenever someone start to talk about this.

"What do you mean by that, Ranma?"

Ranma took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. He had this already planned for weeks. Since the idea to celebrate the graduation was suggested the black haired boy had been thinking in a way to tell the truth that until then he hadn't the courage to say.

"What I mean to say is that I'm prepared." He answered firmly.

"Prepared for what?"

"Prepared for us." With all his speed he closed the distance between their faces, gently held her chin with his hand and pressed his lips on hers.

Akane stood there wild-eyed for a few moments until she understood what Ranma was doing. She closed her eyes feeling the taste of passion on her lips, entering in her mouth, invading her veins and making her blood boil while her whole body was rapidly being consumed by a feeling she was keeping for a long time.

The blue haired girl grabbed the hair of the back of his head and returned the kiss with the same passion and ardor. A soft moan escaped from her throat demonstrating only the tip of everything she was feeling at that moment. Her heart pumped so furiously that it seemed as it would jump out of her chest.

And that was their real first kiss. It was on a starry night with the moon as the only witness. And it know how they wanted it, how strong was their love. For almost three years they fought against this feeling, completely denying what was stronger than they could be.

The necessity of oxygen made them end the kiss. They opened their eyes and started to laugh while their foreheads were still pressed against each other.

"Ranma... That was incredible." Akane commented gasping.

"Yeah." Ranma agreed in the same state as his fiancée, "Let's try again?"

"Yes!"

"RRRRRAAAAANNNMAAA!" Before they could start all over again a voice sounding like a thunder interrupted them, "I told you I would have my revenge!"

This caught them by surprise, but Ranma was a trained martial artist and recovered almost immediately.

"What are you doing here?" The black haired boy asked getting up and by instinct, putting himself between the enemy and Akane.

The person extended his arms and opened his hand, "Die!" He closed his hands as if he was crushing an invisible object.

Ranma fell on the ground limp, feeling completely numb, his consciousness fading away quickly. In the distance he heard Akane desperately screaming his name.

* * *

><p>(AN) The title of this chapter came from the song composed by the guitarrist **Joe Satriani** called **Starry Night.**

Next chapter we'll see who is responsible for Ranma's long sleep.

****Aos latinos americanos, sintam-se livres para deixar cometários em espanhol :D****


	4. Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Ranma 1/2.

This chapter will show how Ranma ended up in the hospital.

**A fair warning: If you find any error... Well, say hi to it for me XD**

* * *

><p>Ranma leaped on the air with some difficulty to avoid once more one of the many of Happosai's attacks. The old master of Anything Goes growled and manifested his incredible battle aura, surprising the pigtailed boy momentarily who was unable to defend the next attack. A blow with his pipe threw the Saotome heir violently against a nearby wall that cracked with the impact. Immediately, Akane came to his side..<p>

"Ranma!" She shouted worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Before he could say anything, the old pervert threw one of his infamous Happo Daikarin aiming to strike the couple. In a blink of eye Ranma got up, took Akane on his arms and jumped away from the area of explosion.

"Damned Akane!" Ranma shouted when he landed and putted Akane down, "I told you that I will fight him alone. You should step aside!"

"I won't let you fight him alone! That's why you're training me! To fight at your side!" Akane shouted back, louder than Ranma.

"No. I'm training you so you can defend yourself. Happosai is dangerous enemy even for me."

"And that's why I'm helping you, idiot!"

"No!"

The diminutive master ignored the little argument of the couple and attacked again. Both of them jumped to the sides to avoid the explosion. Akane put her arms in front of her face to protect herself from the debris, while Ranma ignored everything and went forward to strike the old master, running at full speed, dodging more Happo Daikarins and getting closer. However the master of Anything Goes had other plans. He extended his left hand and it was suddenly involved in a dark color. Ranma saw this and backed away, a chill ran down his spine as the bracelet on Happosai's wrist started to glow. The master showed what it was capable of and shot some kind of dark beam that Ranma was sure he didn't want to know the effect. That was why he wanted Akane to stay away. Fortunately, for some odd reason, Happosai was only aiming Ranma, and never to his fiancée.

Of course Akane being who she was, ignored completely Ranma's words and fought at his side under his complaints. No surprise at all. Even with Akane being a better fighter due Ranma's training, the fight against the old pervert was not easy. And the pigtailed boy was still concerned with the attacks of the bracelet, so he almost couldn't attack Happosai without exposing himself.

Despite everything he said, Akane really helped Ranma in her own way. The fight was hard but she held herself pretty well(Although it must be said that Ranma was the main target of the majority attacks). Even so Akane showed that she was indeed one of heirs of Anything Goes.

In a moment of inspiration an idea came to her mind to put an end to the fight. From somewhere no one knew Akane pulled a bra and showed it to the old pervert saying it belonged to Kasumi, her sweet and innocent sister. Happosai, as everyone in Nerima, never raised a finger against Kasumi. To have one of her pretties freely offered to him was enough to make him crazy. When he was ready to put his hands on it, a huge ball of ki hit him full force.

Ranma took the opportunity and ran towards the master, rapidly trying to take off the bracelet from him. Unfortunately Happosai was not unconscious. As soon as the pigtailed boy put his hands on the item, a bolt of dark energy landed on his chest. The impact was so strong that Ranma was sent flying at high speed backwards on Akane's direction. The blue haired girl planted her feet on the ground, opened her arms and caught her fiance as if he was a huge ball. The couple rolled on the ground for a few meters with the force of the collision, with each of them trying to protect the other from any injury.

For the total dismay and utter fury of Happosai, the bracelet was forcibly taken from his wrist. He shouted curses and more curses to the young man, yelling that Ranma would regret for the rest of his life for what he did. Before disappearing in his usual way, he gazed at the Saotome heir and with fire in his eyes said, "I will have my revenge, Ranma!"

Both teens looked with curiosity the bracelet becoming dust and being carried by the wind into the sky.

* * *

><p>Two days had already passed since Ranma woke up from his long sleep. Two days and he was still having difficulties in accept what Akane had told him. It's was simply too much amazing to be true. The whole story could perfectly fit one of those sappy fairy tales or movies that the girls love to watch and that always make them cry. He stayed in coma for eight years and part of this time, it was Akane who took care of him.<p>

Ranma extended his arms and caught the walker placed near his bedside. The idea of being dependent on someone for simple tasks like walk was unacceptable for him. In the two last days a series of exams were done, along with physiotherapy to help him to relearn how to move his body correctly. Being stubborn and macho the way he always was, not be able to walk properly was a defeat. And Ranma was not the kind of guy to accept defeat. With his natural talent to overcome difficulties and the will to show the physiotherapist who he was and was capable of, the activity become something very tiresome due his low stamina. Of course Akane and physiotherapist tried to make him take things easy. But hey, it was Ranma they were talking about. Because of that he and Akane had only brief but pleasant conversations after the first day.

With Akane busy with others patients and activities, and no exams to be made Ranma tried to walk by himself again. His arms were easier to move and they could help to support his body with the aid of the walking frame.

As he was 'walking' someone gently knocked the door, asking permission to enter. Ranma was startled and fearful for a moment and almost fell. Akane had scolded him for doing this and also threatened to tie him on the bed If caught him trying to walk alone again. He tried to speed up his pace to reach the bed but wasn't so successful.

Since he hadn't said anything the door opened and Ranma braced himself to hear the machine gun of words that Akane would surely shoot at him. Fortunately it wasn't her. Instead of Akane, a brunette with long brown hair dressed in a knee-length light blue dress entered in the room. She looked at him with her soft eyes, her expression was so sweet that Ranma could easily thought she was an angel.

"Hello Ranma-kun," Smiling, the person greeted with a calm voice, "Oh my! Shouldn't you be on the bed?" The woman inquired slightly surprised.

The moment the words 'Oh my' were said, Ranma instantly knew who the person was. In fact, now that he looked closely, Ranma wanted to smack himself for not recognize her. She looked exactly like he remembered. It seemed that the time had not passed for her.

"Kasumi? Is that really you?" He asked just to confirm his suspicion.

"Yes, it's me," Kasumi confirmed still smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Silly Ranma. I'm here to see you. Akane called and told me everything. She sounded so happy on the phone that I had to come here and personally see you with my own eyes."

"Thanks. I guess." Ranma went back to his bed, sat and breathed relieved, "I thought you were Akane."

"Don't worry I will not tell her what you're doing. And," Kasumi showed him a small basket, "I know the taste of the food they serve here is not that good. So I brought this for you."

Ranma's eyes brightened with the sight of real food. When the brunette handed him some brownies he devoured them almost immediately, recalling his old style enjoy the food.

"Kasumi, can I ask you a question?" Ranma said after he finished chewing the last piece.

"Sure. But before..." In one swift motion, Kasumi circled her arms around Ranma, hugging him the way a mother does with her child, "Welcome back. There are a lot of people who missed you. I hope you do have plans to stay with us."

Ranma was slightly flushed because of the hug. Although Kasumi was always a sweet person, she had never showed any physical affection to him. She was always a person he respected. Perhaps something close to an old sister.

"So," Kasumi released Ranma, "What do you want to ask?" She asked sitting beside him.

"It's just everything is so confusing, understand? I remember being an eighteen years old who just graduated, and then I wake up eight years in the future with everything completely different. Well, at least Akane is different. She's a doctor. I still can't believe it." He sighed, still feeling frustrated with the whole story.

"And what about me, do I look different?"

"Well yeah," He answered lamely, "I don't know. Besides the normal expected differences, you look more... Happy?

"That's good to hear, but let's leave this for another time. I had already expected that you would get confused. However I assure you, everything here is real. Your coma was real. Akane is a real doctor. You will just have to accept that."

"I kinda was already doing this. Now," His expression became serious while he was doing his best to hide his discomfort, "Can you tell how did I get here? I asked Akane but I got the impression she didn't tell me everything. All she said was that Happosai did something with me and then he put me to sleep."

"Akane should be the one to tell you everything."

"For what reason she would hide the truth? Please Kasumi. I promise I won't tell Akane anything."

Kasumi just sighed. Akane probably had her reasons to not tell Ranma what happened. However, he has the right to know the whole story. It is his story too.

"Let me explain what I heard from Akane and Tofu. Happosai did something terrible to you in your first fight, the one you and my sister fought together, do you remember right?" Ranma nodded, "When he first started to train your father and mine, Happosai was thinking in the future. He knew one of them would become obsessed with martial arts and probably would want to produce a strong heir to carry on the legacy of the school"

"Yeah. We can say Pops was like that." Ranma commented with a bitter smile, remembering all the craziness his father put him through in the course of the extended training trip.

"Happosai knew his time was coming. And That's why he needed you. The bracelet he was using in your first fight was a weapon to perpetuate his life."

"Perpetuate his life? How?" He asked, suspicious

"Tofu explained to me that the master was older than any of us would think. He was a very old evil spirit that have been plaguing the humanity for a long time. The way he found out to deceive the death, was to transfer his mind to another person's body."

Ranma just raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised, "Is something like this really possible?"

"With the help of that bracelet, yes. Its main powers was to kill the target's mind and do the transfer. During the fight you managed to destroy the bracelet, frustrating the master's plan and also condemning him to death."

Ranma stayed in silence, hearing everything Kasumi was telling, his mouth slightly open with the revelation made by the brunette woman.

"Without the bracelet, it would be impossible to transfer his mind to your body. However..."

"He hit me with that thing," Ranma interrupted, "That strange energy..." He hung his head feeling depressed for a instant.

"Yes, Happosai marked you with that thing. It gave him the power to almost instantly kill you without any effort. However, without the item he had to wait for the right time."

"That black mark on my chest..."

"That was his revenge for interrupting his cycle."

Ranma was now barely containing his fury. He just wanted to exited the room and go hunting the old pervert, make him pay for trying to kill him and also for his plans to use his body. God knows what he would have done if his plan had been successful.

"Where is him now?" Ranma growled trying to maintain the control of his body.

"Don't worry, he's already dead. The revenge was his last act. He died just after that."

The man didn't know if he should be angry or happy with this. It was good that the master was not bothering anyone anymore. But at the same time Ranma was pissed that he wouldn't be able to personally punish Happosai for his crime.

"That's how I ended up here, huh? What happened after that he got his revenge?"

Kasumi took a deep breath, knowing this will be the hardest part. There is certainly a part he won't like to hear.

"Akane carried you to the clinic of Dr. Tofu, But the way you were he couldn't do much so they took you to the hospital. The doctors tried everything but you were unresponsive to all kind of medicine or treatment. Tofu explained later that he was impressed with your will force. You should have died instantly." Ranma gasped with the last sentence. He suddenly started to feel uncomfortable hearing Kasumi telling him the story, "And since your mind wasn't working well it started to affect your body, making you suffer. In three days," The brunette averted her gaze, "You died."

Immediately Ranma blanched. His mouth became dry and a lump formed in his throat. The air was not finding its way to the lungs, making breathing difficult.

"Yo-You are kidding, right?"

"I'm sorry Ranma, but no. The only things that were keeping you 'alive' were the machines attached to your body. But your brain was dead."

"But, but how?" He asked perplexed. Saying that he spent the last eight years in coma was difficult to believe. Now, saying that he actually died was stab in the gut.

"Before the machines were turned off, Tofu helped you."

"Huh? Really? I think I will have to say thanks to the doc after I get out here. He is always saving my ass... Ops. Sorry Kasumi."

"Don't worry, Ranma." She made a dismissed gesture with her hand as if she was used to it, "You should also thank Akane. It's up to her to tell or not this part of the story. What I can tell you is, when even your mother couldn't stay at your side seeing you writhing in pain, Akane was the only one who stayed at your side, never leaving, with a iron will, saying that you would get through that. She refused to believe you died and was the one that helped Tofu to bring you back."

Ranma left this piece of information register in his mind. He felt a warm sensation growing inside him, something making him feel good and alive. Akane, the girl he always called tomboy when they were younger, the girl who mallet his head because of his mouth. The same person for whom he always risked his life, and at the same time saved his. The person who was the first and only love, saved his life again. While he always wanted to be the one saving her, knowing Akane was ready to jump at his side in his hour of need(even when he didn't want to) made the strange but good sensation only grow stronger inside him.

"I have to go now, Ranma. The restaurant is waiting for me." Kasumi told him while getting up.

"Restaurant?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Akane for details." Before exiting the room, the brunette placed a soft kiss on Ranma's right cheek, "I hope you make my little sister truly happy," With these words, she left the room leaving Ranma with a slightly blush on his face.

Later on the day, Akane came to Ranma's room like she did on the previous days to check on him and also, to be sure he was really there. Just to see him awake, being able to talk with him was enough to make her smile like never before.

"Akane, can you help me to get up?" Ranma requested as soon as she entered on the room.

The woman with blue hair gladly helped the man and took a few step away as he started to walk with the help of the walker. She was impressed that he made a great progress in such a short time. At this pace, in a few weeks he will be bouncing on the walls and the roofs like he used to when was younger. He was Ranma after all, the man who defeated Saffron and many others powerful enemies. The boy who survived a tortuous and long training trip with Genma Saotome. And surprising everyone, became a good person despite growing up with a colossal idiot as his father.

Lost in her own thoughts, Akane didn't notice Ranma getting closer and closer. His steps were larger and also more steady.

Without thinking twice, Ranma left the walker frame aside, opened his arms and hugged Akane with all his strength, bringing her closer to him, to feel her presence, her know she was real, despite everything that happened she was here with him.

"Thank you Akane," He said slowly with the voice full of emotions that wanted to burst out from his chest, "I have no words thank you. I still don't know what you have done for me but just being here after so many years... I'm not sure if I deserve something like that. The best doctors and nurses of the world could be here taking care of me, helping me but without you I would be totally lost. Thank you for staying at my side."

"Oh Ranma," Akane returned the hug knowing the feeling and meaning of every word Ranma said. It was so good hear his voice after so much time. Maybe it was time to be really happy after everything that happened.

"Ranma," Akane began without him let go, still resting her head on his chest, "The examination results said everything is ok with you. Maybe in two or three days you will be discharge. You will be able to go home after that."

"Go home?"

"Yeah, go home. Or do you want to stay here forever?"

"And eat that thing they call food for the rest of my life? I think I prefer to eat that things you used to cook."

"Ranma..."

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were still you."

"There are others ways to do that. What was the last thing we did before Sleeping Beauty decide to take her nap?"

They separate, looking at each others eyes as if they were seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. In fact, it was what they were seeing. It was the love that have no bounds, that is capable to conquest time and death. The same love that made them do stupid things, yell, get jealous and say horrible things to each other. It was also the same sentiment that made them fight with all their strengths, risk their lives to protect each other without thinking on the consequences.

Slowly their faces start to get closer, until they could feel the warm breath of the other. Their heads were tilted to the side as two pair of eyes closed. Ranma's hands came to Akane's shoulder while she pressed her own hands on his chest. The lips were just a few inches, but they could already felt the tingle sensation on their bodies, the butterflies in the stomach, the need to feel the companion, to press their lips and kiss passionately until they run out of breath.

It was then that someone entered in the room without knocking the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" The nurse apologized hurriedly, bowed deeply and left almost running.

The couple stopped immediately, laughing at the situation. It was so like them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)** The title of this chapter came from the song called **Fairy Tale **compossed by the band** Shaman.**

Sorry to end the chapter like this. I'm sure Ranma and Akane will time to catch up with everything :D

Well, I don't know when the next chapter. Sorry guys :(

Thanks to everyone who read, left a review and etc.

****Aos latinos americanos e europeus, sintam-se livres para deixar cometários em espanhol caso queiram :D****


End file.
